The Mini Bad Touch Trio
by 300PASTA
Summary: Ludwig, Lovino, and Seychelles have always been good friends. They stick together mostly because of their older brothers and cousin AKA the Bad Touch Trio. This story is about how they face the drama of high school. If you're into drama, hopefully you'll like this. NOT normal Gakuen Hetalia. Human AU. Multiple pairings. No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody! This is a story about Seychelles, Ludwig and Lovino and their adventures and drama in high school. I always liked the idea of Germany, Seychelles, and Romano knowing each other because of their older siblings. Usually people use Canada instead of Seychelles but my logic is, you can't NOT have a girl in a trio. The Bad Touch Trio is the exception. **

**I mean think about it Team 7 in Naruto had a girl and in Danny Phantom the trio had a girl and so on. GIRL POWER! Just kidding. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. I'm trying to make Seychelles' character more interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The sun began to rise in the east as Ludwig Beilschmidt heard a harsh knock on his front door. Ideas of who it could be raced through his head as he rinsed his cereal bowl out in the sink. The teenager wore his school uniform neatly, nothing was out of place. He slipped his glasses into their case and placed the case in his school bag. His hair was slicked back nicely and his blue eyes sparkled.

Ludwig made his way to his front door and opened it slightly. There with clouds of hot air fuming from his head stood the young Italian, Lovino. "Get your ass out here you lazy potato bastard!" The Italian demanded, his voice low and loud. Lovino wore the same uniform as Ludwig. The only difference was the fact that his collar was unbuttoned and his shirt was wrinkly. The boy began smacking Ludwig upside the head with his back pack, making the German groan.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," announced Ludwig as he grabbed his school bag and stepped out into the cool morning air. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his house key and locked the door.

"Aren't you going to wake the other potato bastard up?" Lovino asked.

Ludwig, realizing that his 'friend' meant Gilbert, shook his head. "No, he needs to learn a few things about responsibility and wake up on time on his own. Besides, you practically just rushed me out without giving me a chance to."

Lovino huffed. "Whatever! Let's go get Sey!"

Ludwig sighed at Lovino's difficult personality. "Yes, let's go get Sey …"

* * *

"Hmmm!"

The young girl who had been swaying back and forth in her bedroom, tripped over a heap of cloths on the floor. She plummeted into the itchy rug below and cried out in pain. As the young girl began to slowly stand up, she rubbed her nose gently. After sneaking a look at it in the mirror and seeing that it was not bruised, she went back to twirling around and humming the random tune.

The tan girl's name was Seychelles. Of course her parents had to name their daughter after an island. Her name had always embarrassed her and the fact that she had been bullied in elementary because of it made her hate her name even more.

Luckily, her childhood friends, Ludwig and Lovi had her back when they were younger.

"I don't know what their deal is. Stupid bastards," Lovino had said.

Ludwig had agreed. "Besides, I think Seychelles is a lovely name."

Seychelles smiled at the memory, her humming growing louder. She quickly threw on her school uniform and began to pack her backpack. Once she was done, her back pack slung over her shoulder, she stared at herself in the mirror. Seychelles flipped her dark brown hair and grinned at her reflection.

She would never admit to Ludwig and Lovi that she secretly loved to look at herself in the reflection and make weird faces and strides. Her older brother, Francis had found out and threatened to tell everyone he knew including her two friends if she didn't tell on him to anyone about the Bed Incident. The Bed Incident is to never be spoken of again so I'll let you guys try to guess what it was for now.

"Sey~!" came a seductive voice from outside her bedroom door.

"Hold on Francis!" She called back as she gave one last glance at herself in the mirror. Finally she made her way towards the door and opened it, revealing a blonde young man in front of her. He grinned widely at his younger sister and announced, "Ludwig and Lovino are here~. Are you ready?"

Seychelles nodded. "Yes, but are you going to hitch a ride with Antonio today?"

"Oh, don't worry about me," he voiced as he flipped his curly long hair. "I'll do what I always do to get to school."

"But whatever it is that you _always_ do, makes you late every day," Seychelles shot back. "I get worried about you, Francis."

Her brother snickered as he gently motioned her to the stairs. "Well, you shouldn't be."

"I don't know … and besides, don't we have to pay the water bill soon. Do we have enough? Maybe I should start working again." Seychelles continued to voice her thoughts.

After a few seconds of nonstop talking Francis shushed her. "Sey, relax. Now, Ludwig and Lovino are at the front door waiting for you. Get going and I'll see you at school."

Seychelles looked back towards Francis as they reached the bottom of the staircase and eyed him warily. " … Alright. I'll see you at school. Please try to make it on time, brother," she pleaded.

Francis gave her a warm smile and gently pushed her towards the front door. "Of course, Sey."

"Sey!"

The two siblings spotted Ludwig and Lovino waiting in the door way. Lovino called for her again, "Let's go Sey."

Sey nodded and ran to her friends' side. "See you, Francis. Remember what I told you," she warned.

Francis nodded and watched as Seychelles closed the door behind herself, leaving him alone in the silent, murky, not to mention messy, house. Francis made his way to the house phone lying on the kitchen table and began to dial in Antonio's number. "Hey, Tony," he began after a Hispanic boy answered. "You don't have to stop by to pick me up today. I've got my own ride … No, no, I'm fine." After a few seconds, Francis began to frown. "Well, I'm soooo sorry for not sounding all enthusiastic and rape-like. Indélicat!"

With that being said, Francis hung up. He glanced out the window. It was too sunny outside for him. It almost seemed impossible that people like him even existed in this happy world.

"Ugh," he moaned as he slowly sat on the disordered couch. Then the thought occurred to him. "Oh, wait, it's the first day of school isn't it?"

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Seychelles as the trio sauntered into Hetalia Academy. "It's the first day of school! What if Francis is late! If he's late on the first day he'll get a bad punishment!" she gasped. She turned to her best friends with determination. "Luddie! We must do something!"

Ludwig sighed as Lovino told her, "Sey, your idiota brother probably is already aware of that. Maybe he wanted to be late." He shrugged.

"And besides," Ludwig jumped in. "My brother is also in the same boat as Francis is. They can get in big trouble together … like they always do."

Seychelles stared down at the floor below in thought. Her two friends halted where they were and waited for Seychelles to reply. "I-I guess you're right … but …"

Ludwig placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a soft smile. "Don't worry about it Sey. He'll be fine."

Taking his words into consideration, Seychelles nodded. "Yes, you're right."

Ludwig, trying to release the tension in the air stuttered, "H-Hey Lovino. Uh … isn't your younger brother who you've been separated with coming to this school now?"

Lovino, finally remembering the horror that awaited him, slapped his forehead in frustration. "Uhh, don't remind me, bastard. My idiot brother is a real pain," he groaned.

"What was his name?" Seychelles asked, joining in the conversation. "Uh … Veni … Feli …uh …"

"Feliciano," Lovino informed her.

"Yeah! Anyway, you haven't seen him since you were little … maybe he's different from what you remember."

Lovino shook his head. "Actually, querido, I was forced to go see him by Antonio. I went to see him at my cousins house two months ago and he … he was an idiot, ladies' man who couldn't even take care of himself! And whenever I asked him a question his only answer was, 'Pasta~!'"  
Lovino told them his eyes widening at the memory. "I can't believe I'm related to … _that_."

"Hey, that's not nice!" Seychelles fumed.

"I don't care."

"Hey, wait, does your brother look like you?" Ludwig asked.

Lovino nodded.

"Does he have a goofy smile?"

Lovino nodded yet again.

"Does he open his eyes?"

Lovino practically glared at Ludwig. "A-Are you saying you know him potato bastard?!"

Ludwig, began pointing in a random direction as he spoke. "Well, not quite."

Seychelles and Lovino followed his finger. Just one look was all Lovino needed before he started to scream like a maniac and hide behind Seychelles. "Hide me!" he ordered her.

Although he said that, it was to no use. A young boy, who seemed to look exactly like Lovino strolled up to the trio, passing other bystanders in the crowded hallway.

"Did I just see Lovino?" he asked himself once he finally reached the three friends. As if he suddenly realized that he was standing in front of Seychelles he asked, "Have you seen someone who looks like me, stranger?"

Seychelles was completely stricken with shock. The boy before her certainly did look like Lovino. He certainly had Lovino's handsome looks but there were some other things that gave away the fact that he wasn't Lovino. It was his smile that was different. Lovino hardly ever smiled but the Italian in front of her wouldn't stop smiling.

"Um, if you mean Lovino, he's right behind her," Ludwig answered him.

The strange boy's attention was now turned to Ludwig. "Oh wow!" he chimed. "You're so tall! Taller than me anyway! And your eyes are so blue! They look like the ocean! Oh, I just love oceans! They're so big! Last time I went to the ocean I got to swim with fish! I even was able to hit on a dolphin! I think my charm was working because it wouldn't leave my side, pasta~! Have you ever tried to hit on a dolphin?! Or maybe even a shark?! You look like you could wrestle a shark! Sharks are scary! Oh! Have you ever seen the movie Jaws?! That was scary as well! I didn't see it through to the end though! I just couldn't! That shark ate the dog! I love dogs and I hate movies with them dying in it! I saw this one called I am Legend and the dog died! And I had cried for about a week, pasta~! My cousin Elizabeta said I beat my all-time record of days I could cry! I've been told I cry a lot! And blah blah blah, blah, blah-"

Ludwig began backing away from the strange boy and Lovino gripped Seychelles shoulders tighter making her jump in surprise. Was he irritated?

She guessed right. "SHUT UP YOU DAMN JERK! YOU KEEP GOING ON WITH THE TALKING AND THE BLABBERING AND YADYA! WHY CAN'T YOU SHUT UP?! Idiota!"

"Oh, Lovi, Pasta~!" The young man chimed again as he spotted Lovino, behind Seychelles. "It's been so long! You've grown!"

"We saw each other just two months ago!"

"OH! Who's this young lady?!" asked his bother ignoring him. The young Italian gazed at the young girl, eyes filled with fascination. "What's your name?"

"S-Seychelles," she answered hesitantly. She waited for the boy to reply, hoping that he wouldn't make fun of her name.

"Seychelles?" he repeated. "That's so pretty! My name is Feliciano! Can I call you Sey!" he asked innocently.

Seychelles gave him a cheesy grin for his reaction to her name. "Why of course! But can I call you Feli in return?"

Feliciano smiled. "Why of course!"

"Hey!" Lovino's voice broke through the conversation. "Only the potato bastard and I can call her Sey, not you!"

"W-What?!" Feliciano cried. "B-but why?!"

Ludwig sighed at the scene. "Don't listen to him Feliciano, you can call her Sey. And stop calling me potato bastard." The last sentence was directed at the fuming Lovino.

Feliciano stared wide eyed at Ludwig. After seconds had past, Feliciano grabbed hold of Seychelles' and Ludwig's hands and exclaimed, "We can all be friends right?!"

The two were very confused at the moment but nodded quickly. "O-Of course!" Seychelles nodded.

"Fine! Do what you want! Just leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you bastards!" Lovino's voice roared as he stormed off into the other direction.

"L-Lovi! Wait!" called Seychelles as she watched him leave.

"D-Did I make him angry?!" asked Feliciano earning an answer from Ludwig, "Ja."

In worry, Seychelles hurried after her child hood friend, trying her hardest not to run in the halls. "Lovi! Wait!"

Lovino glanced back and spotted Seychelles getting closer. At this he sped up. "Leave me alone you bastard!"

Seychelles felt hurt but continued to follow anyway. Lovino had always been nicer to girls than guys. But since he had known Seychelles for so long he would sometimes spout rude things to her as well. She could never get used to it, though.

Lovino swiftly turned a corner shouting curses loudly. Many people gave him confused stares but soon went back to what they were originally doing. Seychelles felt so inferior as she noticed he was way too far to catch up to. The young girl came to an abrupt stop and kicked at the ground below, pouting like a child.

Why was he so upset about his brother being here? What was so wrong about Feliciano? He was so innocent!

Seychelles sighed deeply and continued to walk, gripping her back pack strap even harder. "What's wrong Lovino?" she murmured to herself. "Stupid, idiot!"

"Oh, if you're looking for Lovino, he just left and went down C hall," answered an optimistic voice.

Seychelles' head shot up and came face to face with the grinning American boy. She remembered this boy as Alfred. Yeah, he was Alfred F. Jones. The boy had dirty blond hair and skinny glasses that he had to readjust every twenty minutes. He wore his uniform underneath an American air force jacket. She thought she heard him last year stating that he got it from his parents. She didn't know for sure because she had overheard him in the cafeteria at lunch. You never know what you can overhear and you can never tell if it's true or not.

Seychelles forced a small smile. "Hello, Alfred."

"You know my name?!" he asked in surprise.

Seychelles gave him an equally surprised look. She assumed he would know that everyone knew him. He was pretty popular after all. A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she thought that she might sound like a stalker. "Y-Yes, everyone knows your name. You're pretty popular you know."

Alfred laughed violently disturbing the already upset Seychelles. He noticed her annoyed look and sighed sadly. "Sorry, was I too loud? I get that a lot."

Seychelles, realizing she had hurt his feelings, stammered an apology. "Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that, I was just-"

Alfred watched as Seychelles became flustered. This made him chuckle. "You're pretty cute when you're frustrated." Seeing her blush to his words did not help and he continued to chuckle wildly. "Don't worry. It's okay to show your honest opinion sometimes …uh, what's your name?"

_Oh great, I have to introduce myself twice in one day. This day just keeps getting even more embarrassing._ "My name is … its Seychelles."

It didn't take him long to register how unique her name was and continued his giggling fits. Seychelles furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. Why did people always have to make fun of her name?! "Excuse me! I don't appreciate you laughing at my name like that!" she growled angrily. Well, what else could you expect from someone who was popular? All they're really good at is picking on and laughing at people.

She glared at Alfred as he began to calm down. "No, don't take it like that. I actually like your name. It sounds really elegant, like you're a flower or a tree swaying in the wind … something like that," he told her. "For some reason, imagining you as a tree made me laugh!"

Seychelles eyed him warily as he innocently imagined her as a tree. Was he lying? Or was he just telling the truth? She really didn't know Alfred that well so it was hard to tell. Maybe … he actually _was_ just thinking of her as a tree? The thought made her laugh as well. Alfred had halted his laughter to watch Seychelles giggle.

"I'm sorry Alfred. Usually people make fun of my name so I just assumed-"

"It's alright dude," he told her. "By the way, weren't you just looking for Lovino?"

Seychelles, remembering what her previous objective was nodded. "I was but I guess he doesn't want to be found," she grumbled angrily.

Alfred nodded. "Well, he always did have a short temper. Were you trying to confess to him or something?"

This made Seychelles blush a dark shade of red. "N-no! Of course not! I'm his childhood friend! He just got angry all of sudden in the hallway and ran off!" she franticly explained.

"Oh, I see. So you two are childhood friends. Well, I only had a few classes with him last year. He would always yell at the biology teacher when she forced him to do stuff."

"Yes, he did do that. He told me one day that Mrs. Harlin made him partner up with my older brother and he threw a fit."

"Wait, you have an older brother?" Alfred asked with interest.

Seychelles nodded. "Yes, his name is Francis."

"Bonnefoy?"

"Yes, how did you know-"

"I'm surprised this is our first time meeting each other. My older brother Arthur has known your brother ever since middle school," Alfred explained. "I don't think they liked each other though."

"Why do you say that?" she asked Alfred.

"Well, Iggy would come home and say stuff like, 'that damn frog ruined my homework,' or 'the git Bonnefoy took a bite out of my favorite meal! He'll pay,'" said Alfred, trying to imitate his older brother. "Well, whatever the case, I hope we can be friends unlike our older bros. It was nice meeting you Sey."

"You too," Seychelles said, still registering the fact that their older brothers had known each other. She continued to stare into space until Alfred had begun to stare as well. Suddenly what they were staring at was each other. Seychelles found herself chocking at the words as she spoke, "Um … I think my locker is in the other direction," she told him, not specifying exactly what direction she was referring to.

Alfred, also in his daze nodded. "Mines a little ways down this hall. Hey, what's your first period?"

Quietly Seychelles answered, "World History."

"Wait really?! So is mine!" Alfred shouted, lifting Seychelles from her bewildered state. "I guess I'll see you there then."

"Yep, I guess so!"

Beginning to shuffle past her, Alfred exclaimed. "See ya soon!"

In a hurry, Alfred sprinted off down the hall earning a yell from one of the teachers. Seychelles giggled at this and immediately felt her face getting hotter. Was she blushing?!

Well, whatever, she was glad that she got to meet some interesting new people.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter. Did you like it? **

**I know usually people don't read Gakuen Hetalia fanfics but I hope you guys would read this one. Until next time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I hope you liked the first chapter. Here's the second! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia ... for some reason that's very tragic. **

* * *

"S-Sey!" shouted Ludwig. "Sey, Lovino!"

The German boy heaved a sigh as his eyes landed on Feliciano again. _What do I do? They practically just dropped this guy on me._

To Ludwig's relief however, a familiar face appeared before him and the happy Italian. "Oh, Ludwig-kun! It has been a while."

Standing just a few feet away from the two stood a small Japanese man. It had been awhile. Ludwig and Kiku had met last year. They were both in the student council and therefore had many duties together.

"Kiku, it is nice to see you," was Ludwig's response.

"Ve~! Hello, there strange short man~!" Feliciano waved happily at the Japanese boy. Ludwig gaped at Feliciano in surprise. Had he just insulted Kiki?

Ludwig glanced back at the silent boy but for some unknown reason, he did not look offended at all. "Who is this, Ludwig- kun?"

"H-He's um … this is Feliciano Vargas. He is a new student here." Turning back to Feliciano Ludwig grumbled, "Please politely say hello to Kiku Honda, Secretary of the Student Council."

"Secretary of the student council?! Wow, that's amazing, ve~!" shouted Feliciano. "It's nice to meet you! Haha! Pasta!"

Kiku gave him a strange look but nodded. "Herro. The preasure is arr mine Fericiano- san."

The happy Italian tilted his head innocently. "No need to say 'san' afterwards. Just call me Feli, ve~!"

"A-Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Alright … Feli," the Japanese boy tried.

At this Feliciano laughed. "Haha! I just noticed how funny your accent is!"

"Hai, your accent is funny as well," Kiku responded.

As the two exchanged words, Ludwig watched in amazement. Kiku had easily made friends with him! For someone who seemed very anti-social he could really talk. From what Ludwig could tell, it sounded like they were talking about … food now. Pasta and Sushi.

Sighing in relief, he realized that now he had someone to help him deal with the new Italian kid. I owe you Kiku, thought Ludwig.

"Bella!"

"Yes, who is-?" The young blonde girl named Bella stopped her sentence as huge hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. "Eeek!" she squealed happily, finally realizing the familiarity in those hands. Still giggling, Bella managed, "L-Let go, please."

"Awww~," replied the one behind her.

Finally she was released, despite the attackers whine.

"Nice to see you Antonio," said Bella turning to face a brown haired, olive eyed, Spanish man.

The one named Antonio smiled in delight. "Hola, bella~! It has been some time. How have you been?"

"Great, the summer was sort of boring without you and Lovi though," she responded.

"Si, I agree. We should have all gotten together and had a cook out or something," said Antonio. "… Hold on … Where's Lovi?"

Bella shrugged. "Didn't you just see him before he left for school?"

"Well, I did … but I swear at this moment he's probably doing something so cute~! I can't miss it!"

At this, Bella laughed. "You sound like a girl! Are you gay?"

Still smiling, Antonio snickered, "… maybe …"

"Well, anyway, you're right when you say Lovi's cuteness hasn't gone away. You'd think it would have." Bella swiftly pulled out a tiny piece of paper from her school bag. "He acts … Tsundere."

"Tsundere? What's that?" Antonio asked.

"Kiku Honda and Lizzie were talking about it. It means a person is hostile towards others until they gradually show a warmer side to them over time," Bella read from the slip of paper. "Yep, that's him alright."

The Spanish boy nodded. "The definition suits him well."

Slipping the paper back into her bag she glanced back at Antonio. "Did you want to walk to our lockers?"

"Si! I'm so glad they don't make us change the lockers every year. That means I get to stay near you and Francis~!"

Bella cringed at the French man's name. "… Y-Yeah."

Antonio noticed her slight hesitation and asked, "You don't like Francis?"

"Not particularly," she answered rather bluntly. "He liked to pick on me a lot in 6th grade. Plus, he was very controlling. Not to mention that one time in cooking class when I made this great casserole and he took all the credit."

"Well, that's Francis for you. It'd be hard for anyone to try to change him."

Bella snorted. "You know, he wasn't the only control freak in Middle School."

Antonio cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you and Francis both were somewhat asses."

"¿¡Qué!"

"Wait … don't tell me you don't remember. You would call yourself Boss Spain. I swear Gilbert influenced you all way too easily-"

Bella -without seeing where she was going- bumped into another figure and fell backwards. She landed with a thud. "Ouch."

"Watch where you're going bastardo!"

Bella's head shot up almost instantly to see Lovino in yet another one of his foul moods. "Lovi~!" she squeaked with excitement. Standing up immediately, she practically glomped the young Italian.

Lovino almost fell off balance as she hugged him. His eyes widened in surprise. "B-Bella?"

"Yep!"

Lovino's face turned a bright red as he felt the woman's body against his own. His eyes finally found Antonio.

"LOVI~!" cheered the Spanish man who also tried to hug him.

Immediately Lovino moved out of the way of Antonio's grasp, making him fall to the floor. "You're so cruel, Lovi," whimpered the man as he tried to stand up. Lovino huffed, still holding onto Bella. "Don't go lunging at me Tomato bastard! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"But Lovi …"

"Shut up!"

Lovino watched as Antonio sulked in a random emo corner. He was suddenly surprised when Bella finally let go and landed a big kiss on his cheek. "Lovi! It's been so long!" she exclaimed.

" … Not really …"

"What are you talking about?" asked Antonio. "Of course it has-"

"I just saw you this morning Idiota!"

Suddenly, a female's voice cut through the conversation. "I'm detecting a hint of Tsundere here~."

Bella's head swiveled to meet the eyes of Elizaveta and Roderich. The two of them approached the group as the Belgian exclaimed, "Lizzie!"

"Hi, Bella."

"Good morning Bella," Roderich said not showing much interest.

Antonio waved. "Roddie! Lizzie! It's nice to see you!"

"You too, Antonio," spoke Elizaveta. "Have any of you guys seen Gil?"

Antonio shook his head. "No, I came alone today. Ludwig might know where Gilbert is though."

Elizaveta sighed. "Good grief. Something tells me, he'll be late on the first day." The Hungarian teen approached Lovino and smiled brightly. "Hey there Lovino! Did you see your brother?"

"Of course I did!" Lovino snapped. "And he's so damn annoying."

"How could you say that?" Bella and Elizaveta asked at the same time in shock.

"Easily," was the Italian only reply.

"Miss Herdevary!"

Everyone halted. Their eyes quickly stared at an angry Englishman stomping towards them. His blonde messy hair glimmered in the light and his caterpillar eyebrows were more visible than ever. Seeing who it was, everyone relaxed and Elizaveta smiled. "Now, now, Artie. No need for such titles. I thought you knew that."

Arthur Kirkland huffed. "Fine … Lizzie, listen I need you to go over some paper work for this upcoming school year. It's in the Student Council room and I need it all looked over and done with by the end of the school day. That gives you eight hours and thirty minutes."

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, Artie," said Bella, reading Elizaveta's thoughts.

"What are the paper's about, exactly?" Elizaveta asked.

" … The school festival, the school's cookie drive, everything else that involves school fundraisers."

"Why do you want them done by the end of the day?"

"So I can finish this crap load of work quicker. I know being a senior and all must be fun and somewhat relaxing but I need you and your motivation at the moment," said Arthur.

Elizaveta giggled, "Awww … you're making me blush!"

"I'm serious!"

Bella laughed and patted Arthur's shoulders. "Don't take it personal Artie. They don't understand how stressful it is to be a Junior."

"True that!" exclaimed with a booming voice.

Everyone's heads turned. A very loud Danish man and four others sauntered up to the small group of friends.

"Mathias, you're not a Junior, you're a senior, idiot," Roderich told him crossing his arms.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean we didn't experience the torture of being Juniors!" was his logic.

The boy with the distant gaze next time him grunted, "I'm surprised he even made it to Senior year. I was sure he'd fail High School all together."

Mathias pouted childishly. "That's not nice, Lukas! You should put more faith in me! I'm your buddy!"

"No you're not," Lukas bluntly stated.

"Well, since you two are arguing, I'm going to go," began Emil, trying to walk away but he didn't get too far. Berwald grabbed hold of him and shook his head disapprovingly. "Y' st'y h're."

"… Yes sir …" Emil frowned.

"It's nice to see you all again!" said Tino as he shook Elizaveta's hand.

"It's nice to see you too," she replied. "This is our last year."

"Indeed it is. We should live fully throughout the year!" Tino cheered brightly. Leaning in he whispered, "You're probably wondering if Vladimir is nearby. Don't worry, he isn't. Norway was just talking to him and he said he was going to their club room."

"Speaking of Vladimir," began Arthur who seemed to have heard the conversation, "If you ever see him again, tell him I want his stupid bats away from my flying mint bunny. They bully her."

Tino and Elizaveta cocked uneasy eyebrows at the Brit. "Um … okay?"

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE I'M CRAZY! FLYING MINT BUNNY IS REAL!" Arthur screamed in annoyance.

"S-Sure she is," was their response.

"She IS!"

"Of course."

Lovino scoffed. "There is no such thing as flying bunnies."

Arthur growled the Italians way. "You shut up." Turning back to Elizaveta he muttered, "Returning to the original subject, please look over the paper work."

"Sure thing~!"

Nodding in approval, Arthur walked away from the group muttering angrily to the invisible Tinker Bell on his shoulder.

Checking her watch, Bella frantically exclaimed, "Shouldn't we be getting to our lockers already?! School starts in like five minutes!"

"Your point?" growled Lovino.

"She means we need to go NOW Lovi!" Antonio shouted. Taking hold of Bella's and Lovino's hand, he dashed off down the hallway. As he ran the others stared after them.

"Hey! Don't touch my sister!" came a voice from the other side of the hall. Elizaveta was sure she spotted Lars, Bella's older brother, chasing after them.

Following them, Mathias grabbed hold of Lukas and ran off. "Alright! We'll see you all later! Hahahahahaha!"

"Stop shouting in my ear," Lukas ordered as they left.

Roderich gently tapped Elizaveta's shoulder. "We should go as well."

"I guess you're right," she agreed. "Well, we'll see you all later. Maybe at lunch or after school?"

"That'd be great," said Tino. "Good bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

**Chapter 2 is over. I hope you know who is who. Also, Vladimir is Romania. He and Hungary don't really like each other. I don't know when I'll update again but until next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Here's chapter 2! If you need to know which country is who and you're confused with the human names, the list is on the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

"Sey!"

"Sey!"

Seychelles opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was, she didn't even know how she got there, but the feeling of cool grass with its soft pointing razors tickling her stomach was very evident. Familiar even. Even squinting seemed too hard of a task for Seychelles as the very blurry sun shined down on her. Its sunlight peaked through the trees' leaves and seemed to only have eyes for her putting her small figure in the spotlight while the grass surrounding her was shaded in dark.

"Sey!"

The distant cries seemed to be nothing more than empty shouts to her. She was lost, alone, sad. The emotions Seychelles were feeling were jumbled together, making one ugly splotch of dark green and black.

Such an ugly sight.

"Sey! Please!"

As the shouts grew closer, however, they did not seem as empty as she thought they were.

Who was calling her? Who was it that could sound so distraught? So saddened?

Finally, finding the urge to sit up straight, Seychelles pulled herself up but could not bring herself to look forward. Her eyes stayed glued to the grass, the grass laying in the darkness. Her small, undeveloped hands, tugged on the green as if she were grasping for life.

She tugged and tugged and tugged-

"Seychelles!"

Her hands froze in their struggle to hold onto the Earth but tension overwhelmed her body. She couldn't stand that name. Not at all. It was venom to her ears. To her heart. But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to cover her ears. Why?

Two hands gripped her shoulders harshly and pulled her forward.

"Sey! You idiota! What were you thinking, running off like that?!"

A thick yet sweet and smooth Italian accent spoke to her in such a familiar way. Her heart began to pound.

"Lovino! Let go of her!" Another voice.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Sey," began the other voice. "Are you alright? Seychelles, answer me. Please speak." The voice was gruff yet laced with worry beyond comprehension. After what seemed like an eternity of silence- the birds chirping died and the crickets grew quiet- the Italian voice spoke, "Sey … What happened to your leg?"

Seychelles could not see. The owners of the two voices were unseen yet she somehow knew who they belonged to. Although, the memory seemed so distant. It felt like she hadn't heard their voices in decades but at the same time it didn't. Why was her mind so contradicting?

"What happened to your leg?!"

Seychelles opened up her mouth to answer but no words came out. Her scattered feelings couldn't reach them, was what she thought. How could they? She didn't know anything, herself. She didn't know what happened to her leg. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know why her words could not reach them.

Using all the strength she could muster at the moment, Seychelles lifted her hand and felt just below her eyes. Her skin felt hard, rough. Why did it feel so?

Speaking of which … her leg felt numb. Reaching forward to touch a few inches below the knee, Seychelles's hand came in contact with something. It was smooth, wet, and it felt as though her hand had dipped into a hot fudge brownie. It hurt as well. What was the liquidy feeling that she had felt on contact with her leg?

Pulling her hand back, she stared and inspected her fingers. She took notice to the red drop on her index finger. It felt wrong. Seychelles didn't know why, but it just did. Where had the red come from anyway?

"… Red …" Was all she could say.

Then everything came rushing back with intensity so great, as if it were a lightning bolt roaring down from the thick black clouds of a thunderstorm.

The scenes of what previously happened raced through her head: The jokes, the obnoxious laughter, the shouting, the running … the tears.

Racing through the forest, she had tripped over a stub and scraped her leg. The tears had kept falling. The ache in her chest was too ginormous. She had begun to scrap at her bruise and claw at it. She could no longer feel any physical pain. Finally, she fell into a slumber. Her tears dried up and she remained dead to the world, excluding her two best friends.

Seychelles felt herself shudder at the memory. Her eyes came to life and widened at the remembrance.

Finally, her eyes faced forward. Things seemed slightly clearer but were still a dim blur. Ludwig and Lovino sat in front of her. Their eyes were pealed to hers.

" … Sey, what happened to your leg?" The question was asked even gentler than before.

Seychelles stayed quiet. Tears began to flood her eyes faster than she had expected. Was it even possible she had more tears to shed?

She squinted, but the tears were too blinding. Her hands balled up into a trembling fist. The life in her that she had discarded just moments ago had come back. Her emotions were clear now. The sadness was clear now. Seychelles bit her lip but that couldn't keep her from sobbing.

"L-L … Oh Ludwig!" She cried and embraced the taller figure, finally allowing the tears to flow. "Ludwig! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was just so frightened. I-I couldn't … I just couldn't …" Her voice muttered sadly. She held onto her German friend tighter, holding on for dear life. " … I-I couldn't …"

"Ja, Seychelles," said her friend, trying to comfort her by gently placing his palm on her back. "I know that you are feeling pain. And I'm sorry we did not comfort you more." The two stayed in that position, when suddenly Ludwig pulled her closer. She felt his arms shudder. "We knew you were sad. I knew what you were going through but we-I did nothing to stop it. All I did was fill your innocent ears with promises that I knew would never be fulfilled. I am the one who is truly sorry."

She sniffed. "Why was I given this name? Why am I labeled something so different and wrong?!"

Another hand gently placed itself on her shoulder. With just one touch, Seychelles felt calmer. "Your name is not wrong, Sey. _You_ are not wrong. The potato bastard and I … W-We love you. And we are wrong … For not protecting you from those who envy you ... you and your lovely smile, Sey."

Seychelles lifted her head. Her eyes tried to narrow in on Lovino. She wanted to smile. She wanted to blush and say thank you. She wanted to but instead she pulled her Italian friend into the embrace she was sharing with Ludwig. She held on to him and squeezed tightly.

"I love you. I love you both. Please forgive me for worrying you!" she sobbed.

"Not until you forgive _us_, idiota," murmured Lovino.

Seychelles could not crack a smile but the happiness in her voice explained it all. "I said I love you both and that's all you need to know."

~~~~~~~~~HETALIA!~~~~~~~~~

"I love you both," she murmured once again. Hold on … why did her cheek feel so numb?

Seychelles felt the need to be working all of a sudden. She felt as though she should've have been doing something at that moment. What exactly?

As quickly as possible, Seychelles' head shot up and her eyes widened. Her surroundings were different. She wasn't in a dark forest. She wasn't being embrace by a small Ludwig and Lovino.

She was sitting in a desk in fact. Fellow classmates sat around her, their eyes glued to the board … Well not everyone's eyes. She noticed Alfred had been playing with his pencil and looking out the window. Emil, she remembered, was feeding his puffin that he snuck into school … Again. He did that a lot in Freshman year as well.

Mr. Xi Jinping, her World History teacher, was scribbling down something about China's culture on the white board.

Was she sleeping?

Seychelles checked for the gash in her leg.

It was gone.

What a hectic dream, she thought, placing one hand on her forehead. More like a memory, actually.

Sighing quietly, Seychelles struggled to pay attention for the rest of the class.

* * *

"Elizaveta …" began Bella. It was now lunch and the two girls had raced to the cafeteria and snatched two good seats by the window. Bella had never really liked cafeteria food but today she was forced to eat it because she had forgotten her lunch at home. Elizaveta, however, did not care about the taste, as long as it filled her up it was good … Arthur's food was the exception though. Bella joked about it by saying she was such a tom boy. Elizaveta did not deny it.

"What is it Bella?" Elizaveta asked, slurping down her chocolate milk.

" … I think …" Bella gulped rather loudly. " … I think I like Lovino."

The Belgian girl did not brace herself for the chocolate mess that was being spit at her. The milk splattered all over her face causing the girl to frown at her friend. "LIZZIE!"

"Sorry! I was just surprised!" was Elizaveta's excuse.

Bella began to wipe herself off with a napkin. "Sure." Setting the napkin down, Bella leaned forward. "Y-You don't think that's weird do you? I mean … he's practically a year younger than me!"

"Not only that but what about Antonio?"

" … What about Antonio?"

Elizaveta breathed in. Why did she say that?! She can't reveal it to Bella yet! "Um … You know me! I was just thinking that maybe Antonio had a thing for Lovino as well~."

Bella playfully slapped her friend's shoulder. "You and your stupid yaoi nonsense."

"It's not nonsense Bella~!"

Bella did not respond and kept to herself. "Well anyway, I don't mean to be rude about your 'boyfriend' but he's being a real ass."

"Boyfriend?" Elizaveta thought for a moment. "You mean … Roderich?!"

"No idiot! Gilbert! He was being so weird in German today. I swear he has no respect for anyone but himself … and Francis and Tonio."

Elizaveta frowned. "One, he's not my boyfriend. Two, that's just the way he is. I thought you were used to it by now."

"I thought I was …" Bella responded.

"So~ going back to Lovino …"

"No! No! Don't go back to Lovino! Please, all I wanted to say was that I may have feelings for him! That's it!"

" … Fine …"

"Oh, Bella, Lizzie! Hey~!"

The two girls turned to find MeiMei and Ly approaching them. The two Asian girls were very distant cousins but they were so close that many considered them sisters. Behind them, their other friend Katyusha appeared and waved.

"Look who's here!" Bella cheered, motioning the three over.

"It's so nice to see you all again," Katyusha commented.

Ly gave them a small smile and nodded. "Yes, I agree. How was your summer?"

"Great," said Elizaveta. "Actually I'm surprised I didn't see you two. Were you hiding from us?" she joked.

"I'm sorry, but yes, we were," Ly joked back.

"But being serious: we were in China all summer!" MeiMei explained.

" … Why China?" asked Bella.

"Because we have relatives there. Plus I wanted to go one last time. Our parents are saying we might not get to go again. You know ... there are tensions between America and China right now."

Bella nodded in understanding and turned to Ly. " … Did you see Alfred?"

Ly tried to suppress a frown as she answered. "No, and I'm glad too."

MeiMei nudged Bella and gave her a warning look. In response, Bella bowed her head to apologize for her insensitivity.

"We shouldn't talk about that," Katyusha spoke. "But I know something we can talk about!"

"And what is that?"

"Well-"

"THE AWESOME GILBERT IS HERE!"

"AND HIS AWESOME COMPANION, YONG SOO!"

"Hey! Get off! This is MY awesome table!"

"Nu uh! This table was made in Korea, daze~!"

"No it wasn't! Get off!"

"No you get off!"

A new voice. "Ha ha! No _you_ get off!"

"Stay out of this Mathias!"

The five girls sweat dropped at the commotion. "Hold on ladies. There is something I need to take care of," said Elizaveta.

The girls stared back at her and saw that a frying pan had magically appeared in her right hand. They did not make a move to stop her as the Hungarian approached the three idiots however.

" … Gilbert …" She growled.

The albino didn't seem to hear her, for he was too busy choking the Korean. Elizaveta's eyebrows twitched in anger and before Gilbert could notice she swung her frying pan.

The next thing he knew, him, Yong Soo, and Mathias were on the floor, on the verge of passing out.

"W-Why did you hit me, too?" Mathias choked out.

"Because you're an idiot."

"Elizaveta!"

Everyone in the cafeteria now had their attention on the once again, fuming Brit approaching the crime scene.

"Why the bloody hell are there two wankers all bloodied on the floor?!" he growled.

"They were disrupting lunch. And because two of these boys are Seniors and I am the rep for the Senior class, I believe it was my duty to do something." Elizaveta's face turned stone cold. Her voice was laced with an icy threat causing Arthur to step back. There was no way she'd actually hit _him_ with the frying pan, right? RIGHT? Her sinister smile still remained. "Don't you agree Arthur?"

"Y-Yes, you're right," was his reply. "Well, then, because I don't want to die, I will never intervene between you and Gilbert EVER again. Good day, work on the paper work, and I will see you in the Student Council Room after school," he stammered quickly. "Well … uh … good day."

The other girls watched as Arthur stiffly walked away. Elizaveta was _not_ to be messed with.

"L-Lizzie … that was so cool~!" MeiMei exclaimed, leaping onto Elizaveta. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"I know," the Hungarian smirked. "Artie can't control me~."

Bella giggled wildly. "You got that right."

* * *

**Yong Soo- S. Korea**

**Katyusha- Ukraine**

**Ly- Vietnam**

**MeiMei- Taiwan**

**Until next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank those who followed, faved, and reviewed. It means a lot to me! :)**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything.**

* * *

Ludwig sauntered down a less crowded hallway. His eyes scanned each locker trying to find his. It was already the end of the first day. The teachers seemed alright this year. Nothing really changed for Ludwig except that he was alone.

It's not like he hated being alone. He actually found solitude quite enjoyable. It just bothered him that Seychelles and Lovino weren't around him. In fact, he hadn't seen them ever since the morning. He didn't have any classes with Seychelles at all and he was positive the one class he had with Lovino, the grumpy Italian skipped.

Finally spotting his locker, Ludwig unlocked it with the correct combination and prepared his back pack. Slipping it on his back, he slammed is locker and quickly locked it.

"L-Ludwig-san!" Kiku raced up to his friend. By the time he stopped, the Japanese man was panting like crazy. He was obviously not in shape.

"Oh, Kiku … Did you need something?" Ludwig asked.

"N-No not rearry but are you heading that way?" asked Kiku and pointed in the direction Ludwig had begun to walk.

"… Ja?"

"You don't mind if I walk with you, hai?"

"No, not at all," the German replied easily. The two anti-social men started walking again. "So … how was your first day of school?" Ludwig asked a little unsure about the stupid question.

"It was … nice. I finarry was formerly introduced to Seychelles-san. She was a very porite person."

"Oh? You two finally met? That's good … did she seem okay?"

"That is a very vague question Ludwig-san."

"Um … ja … I meant did she look down?"

"Werr," began Kiku. "I rike to sense the mood so it was quite obvious to me that she did not rook happy."

"I-I see."

"You two are great friends, right?"

"Yes, we've known each other since childhood. Today she seemed a little down though," Ludwig explained.

Japan nodded. "Ah, I understand."

"KIKU~! LUDDY~!"

Ludwig found himself face palming in annoyance.

It was _him_ again …

Feliciano Vargas skipped towards them. A happy smile was plastered on his face. "Ciao! Are you guys going this way too?! What a coincidence! So am I!"

"Herro, Feliciano-san," said Kiku with a little bow.

" … Hello, Feliciano …" Ludwig grunted. It wasn't like he hated the idiot Italian. He just got easily annoyed by him. Whenever Feliciano was lost or didn't know how to do something, he'd come crying to Ludwig. Literally crying. Ludwig had never seen someone cry so much in his whole life. Not to mention it irked the German how dependent on him Felicano would act. The two had just met and he was already clingy!

So while Kiku decided to have a conversation with Feliciano about new technology, Ludwig tried to stay out of it as much as possible. It would be rude to ditch them so he'd have to wait until he got outside. Then he could say he had to go home and scram.

Finally the three exited the building. Ludwig although was still astonished that Lovino and Seychelles would just leave him like that. Well, in Lovino's case it wasn't _that_ surprising but for Seychelles …

"Feli~!"

That familiar voice caused Ludwig to stop in his tracks and face forward. Apparently Kiku and Feliciano had stopped as well.

In front of them, not only a few feet away, stood Elizaveta beside a black Volkswagen waving her arms wildly. "Oh! Hey Ludwig! Kiku!"

"E-Elizaveta?!" Ludwig asked.

"Yep!" The Hungarian woman grinned cheekily. "And please stop being so formal. It's Lizzie to you." Turning to Feliciano she asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Ve~!"

"Go?" asked Kiku.

Feliciano looked up at his Japanese friend and answered, "Yeah! I live with Lizzie~!"

"You WHAT?!" Ludwig screamed.

Elizaveta laughed at Ludwig's confusion. "I've known Feli since he was little. He and I are like siblings. You know how Antonio and his family are taking care of Lovino?"

" … Ja …?"

"Well, my family took care of Feli for a while as well. He was so adorable when he was little~!" she squealed happily, remembering the time when she dressed him up as a girl.

"How did I never meet him, then?"

Elizaveta didn't reply right away and instead she looked at her nails with a worrisome expression. Quickly, her smile returned. "I don't know~. Anyway, Ludwig, did you want to stop by? It's been ages since we've had you over."

Ludwig glanced at Kiku for advice. Kiku just shrugged.

"Please!"

"Ve~!"

Ludwig gave in immediately. Elizaveta had known him ever since he was a very small child. She had rubbed off on him greatly and every day it seemed even harder to say no to her. "S-Sure."

"Great!" she cheered. "Feli, Luddy, hop in!" She motioned towards the car.

Heaving a sigh, Ludwig complied. Feliciano hopped in almost immediately. Once they were all in, Elizaveta waved goodbye to Kiku. Excitement radiated from her face as she drove off into the distance. Ludwig wondered what she had in store for him. Knowing her, she was always up to something.

* * *

Seychelles continued on home in silence. Whenever she could, she would glance down at her phone to see if Lovino had called her. So far there had been no calls or text messages even though she called him more than ten times. Was his grumpy mood towards her all just because of his brother? It wouldn't be too shocking but still …

Oh, god! Seychelles' eyes widened in horror. I left Ludwig at school! She finally realized.

"H-He'll be alright, right?" she asked herself.

Seeing the house up ahead, Seychelles ran for it and immediately ran inside. Lovino wasn't the only one she was worried about. Francis wasn't at school from what she could tell. It was odd that both Gilbert and Antonio were there but only Francis was absent.

Seychelles searched her house to see if her older brother was still home.

"Francis! Francis!" The young girl frowned. "Where are you Francis?!"

Once she reached the kitchen however, she froze dead in her tracks. Sitting at the table before her, sat the one she was looking for. His eyes were shut and an empty wine bottle lay loosely in his grasp. His hair drooped over part of his face which was squished against the table top. A little drool drizzled out from his mouth.

Seychelles' eyes widened. "F-Francis?"

He wasn't even dressed in his school uniform …

"FRANCIS!" she screamed, anger evident in her voice. Immediately his head shot up in surprise. His tired eyes searched the room and landed on Seychelles. "Ah, Sey, how was school-"

"Don't you dare give me that Francis!" she snapped. "You weren't at school today so I was worried! I hurried home, thinking something bad happened to you! But when I open the door I find you wasted away, sleeping your _ass_ off on the kitchen chair!"

Francis head leaned back at his sister's anger. He was even surprised she used a cuss word.

"Sey, let me explain-"

"No! I won't let you explain! You have betrayed my trust for the last time! You've betrayed me! How could you do something like this! Aren't you under aged?! I though you knew better, Francis!"

"Sey, you don't need to lecture me. I understand that you are mad but-"

"No you don't understand. If you understood even just a little you would've been at school today and not've been making your little sister worried sick!" Seychelles fumed. She had, had it. Francis was always doing stupid things, that was true but it was different now that Seychelles wasn't working. They hardly could pay their expenses and knowing that her older brother was slacking off and not even getting himself a better education and not out there in the world working for a living … It just made her sad. Angry even.

This weird faze of Francis' happened just a few months ago. He had been leaving and coming home late, claiming to be with Antonio and Gilbert the whole time. Then he started drinking more. He usually drank wine instead of beer but to Seychelles, there was no difference. The next thing she knew he started skipping work days. She didn't even know how he wasn't fired yet. This faze was wrong. Seychelles thought he'd might come to his senses once school came around but now, seeing him like this-groggy with a bad hangover, not to mention skipping school- she wasn't so sure anymore.

Before she knew it, tears started to trickle down her cheeks. Francis' eyes widened in worry as he stood up and started to approach her. But before he could reach her, Seychelles backed away.

"Don't … Don't come near me …" She sobbed. "Please …"

Francis halted.

She continued to slowly back away from her brother giving him a look that upset him even more. "… Please, leave me alone!"

And immediately she bolted. Before Francis had time to react, she was out the door. "S-Seychelles!" he finally shouted. He ran after her but knew he'd never catch up. "Seychelles!"

By the time he reached the front door, she was almost at the end of the block. He continued to scream her name but Seychelles ignored him.

Her grip on her back pack tightened as she ran. _Why Francis? Why? You … You … Disappointed me …_

* * *

"Yay! We're home~!" exclaimed Feliciano as he hopped into the living room. Not long after, Elizaveta and Ludwig followed. The German man looked around the room. "Wow, even though it has been a long time, your house hasn't changed much has it?"

"Nope," said the Hungarian as she set her back pack on the floor next to the fire place. She looked at her schedule one last time before sighing and placing it next to the bag.

"What's wrong?" asked Ludwig, noticing her distraught look.

"I don't have any classes with Roderich this year. Only with that dreadful Gilbert!" she shuddered at the sound of his name. But Ludwig rolled his eyes knowingly.

"Oh, that's all?"

"How could you say, that's all? I mean sure Roderich and I have broken up but that doesn't mean I don't still like him!" she declared. Ludwig ignored her and cocked an eyebrow at the happy Italian who was still prancing around the room.

Abruptly Feliciano stopped what he was doing and said, "I smell pasta, ve~."

"Pasta?" Ludwig questioned.

"Oh, I do too," said Elizaveta. The three of them followed the smell and hurried into the kitchen. There, standing before the stove, stood a man with dark brown hair with a familiar hair curl, wearing a uniform very similar to that of theirs.

"Ve?"

That one little sound, made the person turn to face the trio. His face did not look pleasant when he saw Ludwig. "Damn potato bastard! What are you doing here?!"

"Um …" began Ludwig. "I …"

"I brought him here!' Elizaveta piped in. "Be nice Lovino!"

Lovino scowled at them before shouting, "Ah, who the hell cares! And you! Stop looking so happy! I wasn't making this pasta for you, butt crotch!" He pointed directly at Feliciano.

"Ve, but I never said you were Lovi-"

"Shut up!"

Elizaveta frowned. "That's rude Lovino. Say you're sorry!"

Lovino glanced at her before turning back to the noodles. After a few minutes of silence, Elizaveta shrugged, "Well, it was worth the try. Thank you for making dinner for us Lovi."

"…Whatever …"

Elizaveta smiled warmly at the Italian before wandering off to do something else. Feliciano smiled brightly at Ludwig. "Ve! Ludwig, since we're friends, come see my room!"

Of course Lovino objected to this. "What?! No way is that Potato Bastard coming to your room! I won't allow it! He'll probably try to kidnap you! Or attack you! Maybe even kill you! You know how those Germans are! I won't let the Potato Bastard go- Stop ignoring me!"

Feliciano and Ludwig made their way upstairs completely shutting out what the other Italian said as Lovino glared at their retreating backs.

Not long after, dinner was ready. Although it was 5:00 Ludwig didn't seem to care that he was eating dinner early.

The German had been given a tour around the house and spent more time in Feliciano's room because the talkative boy was … well … talkative. He showed Ludwig a bunch of his drawings and showed him a few of his pasta sculptures. He really was obsessed with pasta.

The four teenagers sat at the round dinner table with plates full of steaming pasta in front of them. Elizaveta, Lovino, and Feliciano bowed their heads in prayer and soon began to eat. As Ludwig slurped up the pasta he acknowledged how well it was cooked. "Delicious."

"Lies," said Lovino glaring down at his plate as he ate his pasta.

"I meant it," Ludwig said, defending himself. Lovino, however, did not reply and continued eating. After all that was done, Elizaveta washed the dishes while the other three sat in the living room.

"Ve, Ludwig? Lovi? I'm going to go to bed, I'm sleepy~. Good night!"

But it's only 5:46 PM … thought Ludwig as Feliciano practically crawled up the stairs.

Hearing this, Elizaveta called out a good night to him. Now finally done with the dishes, she entered the living room with the two rivals and spoke gently, "That was a great dinner, Lovino, thank you. How long will you be staying?"

"Well, the Tomato Bastard is supposed to pick me up around 7:30," replied Lovino with a frown.

"Hold on," began Ludwig. "Why were you here anyway?"

"When I'm troubled or I need to let off some steam I come here. You got a problem with that bastard?"

"Um … no …"

"Good!"

Elizaveta sighed. "Good grief, you two don't know when to quit it." Ludwig was about to reply when suddenly the doorbell rang. The Hungarian approached the door and began to unlock it. "I wonder who that could be." She hesitantly opened the door and peered out. "Hello?"

"Lizzie …"

Elizaveta almost shrieked at the sight of a sobbing Seychelles. Her eyes were blood shot causing Elizaveta to immediately let her in. "Sey, come in, come in," she demanded, pulling her inside. "What's wrong sweety?" she asked as she set the crying girl down on the couch. Ludwig and Lovino shot up immediately at the sight of their friend.

Seychelles sniffled but did not answer.

Elizaveta gave her a worried look. "I'll go get you some water." And with that she took off towards the kitchen. Ludwig watched intently as Seychelles wrapped her arms around herseld and huddled closer to the back of the couch. Lovino was the first to move and he slid down on his knees next to where she was placed on the couch. "Sey, what happened?"

She didn't speak.

"Sey, what happened?"

She didn't look up at him but spoke in a hushed tone, "I didn't know you two would be here today."

"Damnit, Sey, answer the question," Lovino demanded.

Ludwig rested a hand on Lovino's shoulder to make him stop. This however caused the Italian to glare at him with eyes basically shouting, 'Don't touch me Potato bastard!'

Ludwig bent down as well and spoke softly for once. "You don't have to tell us what happened. Just please … Can you tell us if you are alright?"

Seychelles finally looked up and stared blankly at her two friends. She nodded solemnly.

"Seychelles, here you go."

The two boys almost jumped at the sound of Elizaveta's voice directly behind them. Seychelles thanked Elizaveta for the water and chugged it down. This caused her two best friends to gaze at her in shock. The water was gone in two seconds and the cup was back in Elizaveta's hands.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," answered Seychelles. "I'm just tired and I have a horrible head ache."

Ludwig was surprised she was now actually talking. The tan girl rubbed her eyes and tried to hold back any more tears that threatened to fall.

"I-Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Elizaveta asked worriedly.

Seychelles stayed silent for a while. "C-Could I talk to you in private?"

"Of course you can sweety," said the Hungarian before leading the sad girl towards the kitchen. She gave the two boys a look, telling them not to intervene.

Once the girls were gone, Lovino growled and flopped down on the couch.

"And what is wrong with you?" Ludwig asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm annoyed as hell."

"… Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really, I'm just curious."

The two of them sat in silence. After a few minutes of boredom Lovino found the remote to a TV Ludwig hadn't even noticed was there and flipped through random channels.

After only hearing two sentences the Italian would change the station and it sort of irked Ludwig. He glanced at Lovino who stared at the TV absent mindedly, his head leaning on his hand for support.

Because Lovino would never stop at one channel for more than two minutes, Ludwig's eyes began to wander. On the mantle of the fireplace were pictures. Lots of pictures. Most of them were of Elizaveta but he soon found one with him in it. He was a young boy, just a sixth grader. It was graduation day … not for him of course but for the eighth graders. That included his brother, Elizaveta, and Roderich.

Thinking back that was the year before Roderich and Elizaveta broke up. Ludwig could still remember how happy his brother was at the news. The rumor was being passing around at school like a baseball in Gilbert's freshman year. Once he heard, the albino stood up and shouted, "The Awesome Me still has a chance!" in the middle of class. He was excused to the principal's office. Of course, Ludwig wasn't there to witness the scene but Antonio told him about it later. What fond memories …

"She didn't say anything."

Being pulled out of his thoughts, Ludwig's head faced Lovino in a quick movement. "Huh?"

"She didn't say anything," continued Lovino as he stared at the TV. "We asked her what happened and she stayed quiet."

"Maybe she didn't want to tell us," offered Ludwig seeing it as the obvious answer.

Lovino frowned. "That's the thing. We're her friends, Potato Bastard. We've known her since … forever. Why didn't she want to tell us? Did she just think we were untrustworthy?" he fumed. "After all we've been through, she can't even trust us."

Ludwig just stared at the Italian. He was right. It occurred to Ludwig that it was sort of heart breaking that their closest friends didn't trust them completely. He was actually very disappointed but he didn't want Seychelles to be pressured into anything so he allowed her to not say a word. Another side of him wished he had pressured the girl but another side of him was against it.

"I agree with you."

Lovino glanced back at the German with wide eyes.

"I said I agree with you. It's not really fair how she kept to herself like that. She should know that we are there for her whenever she is saddened. She should know that."

Soon after a moment of silence, Lovino was about to speak when he stopped himself. Elizaveta walked out of the kitchen alone and smiled sadly at the two boys. "I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me," she told them before walking up the steps. Ludwig and Lovino exchanged a glance before the Italian abruptly got up and headed for the kitchen. Ludwig thought about stopping him but what was the use? He would just ignore him anyway.

As Lovino entered the kitchen he took in the image of Seychelles sitting down at the table a little shaken up. He clenched his teeth but did not say a word until he sat down across from her.

"Are you alright?"

Seychelles nodded looking grim. "Yeah."

Lovino hadn't seen her sad in so long, her face almost seemed foreign to him. "That's good," he muttered, still a little angry at her for not telling them anything. He got up from his seat and poured himself a glass of milk. As he did so, he emphasized what he was doing just to let his anger out. He slammed the cup down onto the counter and loudly scooped up the milk carton. He poured until the amount of milk in his glass was satisfying and slammed the milk carton back down on the counter, screwing the cap back on.

Lovino pushed the milk carton back in the fridge violently before closing it and gulping down his beverage. Once finished he banged the glass against the bottom of the sink and turned on the faucet to rinse it out. As he turned off the running water he heard Seychelles ask with a harsh tone in her voice, "Why are you so angry?"

Lovino cocked an annoyed eyebrow at her. "Huh?"

"I asked: Why are you angry?" this time she snapped at him.

"Who said I was angry?"

"I did."

"Well, maybe you aren't always right. Did you ever think of that?"

She frowned. "You are so-"

"Insufferable, mean, rude," he interrupted. "I don't really give a damn, Sey."

She kept her mouth shut for a minute, making the kitchen seem quiet. The two silently stared at each other daring the other to make a move.

"I asked you: why were you angry? Does this have to do with Feli?"

Lovino did not answer.

"Well?"

The Italian didn't say a word.

"Answer Lovi!"

"I don't want to."

"… What?"

"You heard me. If you're allowed to not tell me your reasons then I don't have to tell you mine!"

Seychelles' eyes widened in surprise at his response. "… Is that what this is about?" she asked. "So … because I didn't tell you how I was feeling you start pouting! Well, I'm sorry Prince Lovi, you can't know everything!"

"Its not that I want to know everything!"

"Really? Because from what I can see it is!"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Seychelles cocked an eyebrow his way. "I don't do I? Because Prince Lovi knows everything-"

"Damnit woman, shut up!"

She immediately did so. Lovino tried to keep in mind that even though she was outraged she would get frightened when Lovino spat cuss words at her.

"God! You don't know anything!" he shouted. "You think you know it all, Sey, and I know you try but not everyone is that easy to read! You're too messed up in your own goddamn shit that you don't realize anything else that's going on around you!"

He paused and glared at her. He knew he was crying but he didn't care. For once he was too angry to actually think about it. "The fucking Potato Bastard and I were worried about you! And for us, it's really not easy to see you sad. We wanted to help you deal with whatever it was that made you fucking cry! But you know what?! You didn't trust us enough to tell us! You deemed us untrustworthy, as if we hadn't known you for over fifteen years!"

Seychelles looked taken aback as she heard his confession but kept her mouth shut. Seeing Lovino so upset with her made her angry. Sad even. It felt like she had failed him.

"So now you know why I'm so pissed at you! If you can't trust us, then we aren't the friends you deserve!" he shouted ready to storm off any moment.

He found himself beginning to exit the kitchen when suddenly a pair of hands held him back. His eyes widened in surprise as he allowed the familiar fragile arms to pull him back.

"L-Lovi, please don't go," croaked Seychelles as she rested her head on his back. "I-I didn't know that's how the two of you felt … how you felt. I know I shouldn't be forgiven so easily but … I'm sorry Lovi. I'm sorry, for yelling. You were right. I was just getting mixed up in all this drama in my household that I wasn't thinking about how you must've been feeling. I'm sorry."

Lovino found his burrowed eyebrows beginning to relax. His eyes were already filled with unwanted tears and now he could feel himself trembling ever so slightly.

"I'm so sorry," Seychelles found herself beginning to cry as well as she tightened her grip on her dear friend.

Lovino found himself releasing himself from Seychelles' grasp and turning around to face her. He looked at her tearful face and gently reach up to caress her cheek. "Damnit, I'm … I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Seychelles tried to crack a smile as she said, "Well … It seems were even." Hesitantly she reached up to touch his cheek as well. She stifled a quiet laugh. "I made you cry too."

"Shut up. I'm not crying," he denied.

Seychelles just shook her head and smiled fully. Her cheeks were now pink and her tears seemed to not be stopping. "Whatever, Lovi." Seychelles couldn't stop trembling however. She didn't know what the cause of it was at all. Was it because she was relieved? Was it because she was crying? She couldn't tell at all but before she knew it her knees gave out and she fell to the floor, still teary eyed and smiling.

Lovino caught just a centimeter before she actually hit the floor and bent down with her seeing as he was shaking too. "I'm really sorry, Lovi," he heard her whisper. Once the words left her mouth Lovino hugged her. He tightly held on as if he were holding on for dear life.

Awkwardly, Lovino stroked her hair and whispered another apology.

After a few minutes of sobbing, Seychelles found herself able to speak again. "I had a fight with Francis."

Lovino seemed surprised at first. At what, she didn't know but it took him a while to respond. "You're brother?"

"Yes."

"… Why did you argue?"

Seychelles repositioned herself so that she was holding onto the Italians neck. "… I came home and found him passed out and drunk in the kitchen."

"… Oh …" was all Lovino could think of to say. This made Seychelles giggle at how obviously tongue tied he was.

"You don't really have to say anything. I … I didn't want to tell you guys because I didn't want you to worry."

"Well, that back fired on you. Potato Bastard is still worried in the other room."

Seychelles sighed. "I need to tell him I'm sorry too."

Lovino cocked an eyebrow.

Understanding what his silence meant, Seychelles murmured, "Just because you don't treat him as a best friend doesn't mean I don't. You two were always there for me. I sort of hurt the two of you so you _both_ need an apology from me."

Lovino shrugged at this.

Seychelles just ignored him and straightened her back ever so slightly, her eyes soon threatened to close. Stay open, stay open … she told herself. But she was too worn out. Stay open, come on! Don't fall asleep on Lovi! Stay open …

* * *

Ludwig looked up from the TV screen and stared at the kitchen door way. It felt like it had been hours since the yelling had died down. What were those two doing in there anyway?

He had asked that question god knows how many times but now, his curiosity got the better of him and he stood up. Hesitantly, Ludwig made his way towards the kitchen and halted as he peered in. The German smiled slightly at the scene before him.

It appears they have fallen asleep … Ludwig thought with a little chuckle.

The two of them lay huddled together on the floor with tear stained cheeks and blood shot eyes. Seychelles' eyes were closed and her hands rest against Lovino's neck. The Italian beside her appeared to be sleeping as well. He looked as bad as Seychelles with his pink cheeks and such. Lovino's head rested a top Seychelles for a pillow near her neck.

After taking in the image, Ludwig playfully(?) thought of how sad it was that he didn't have a camera. This would've been another memory to save. As he got closer, however, a familiar voice interrupted by saying, "If you're going to sleep along with us, don't lay near me."

Ludwig cocked an eyebrow at the Italian who gave him one quick glare before going back to sleep. Ludwig smile did not waver as he hesitantly laid beside the two on the ground. His arm draping over both of them.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" hissed Lovino, however, Ludwig paid no heed and tried his best to close his eyes and dream.

* * *

Elizaveta heard the front doorbell ring loudly throughout the house. Immediately she headed down stairs. As she unlocked the front door she noticed that the TV was left on.

"Hola!" exclaimed the man before her. "I'm here to pick up Lovi~."

Elizaveta smiled and gave him a quick hug before letting him in. "Hold on one moment. Let me see if I can find him."

Antonio followed as the Hungarian began to search the house for Lovino. "Where is that guy?" she wondered to herself as she looked into the kitchen. Just then the two Seniors froze at what they saw. Antonio grinned cheekily. "Ah, they are so cute, si?"

"Yes they are," Elizaveta agreed. "Hold on! Let me get my camera! This'll be another memory to save."

* * *

**The end.**

**Nah, not really. I don't know when I'll be able to upload the next chapter but I'll see what I can do. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! I just want to say thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them and I'm sorry I have to do this. This story will be on a temporary Hiatus. I'm sorry but its getting really hard to write this. I really don't like giving up on my stories so hopefully I'll have another chapter up in a few months. Sorry again. :(**


End file.
